


Reunion

by ohmaigay



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fix-It, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Lorraine lands back in America with a certain person waiting for her.





	Reunion

Lorraine discreetly slipped off of the plane once it landed. It wasn't until she was almost halfway to the hotel she'd booked under her new identity that she'd seen the first sign. A small smile found itself gracing her face as the first of what could turn out to be many confirmations revealed itself. The next three brought her an almost overwhelming amount of relief. Although the greatest feeling of relief and security came when she walked into her hotel room to see a familiar head of black hair fanned out over a white pillow. There was a guitar leaning against the wall near the television and a couple of notebooks strewn on a table. Lorraine let herself fall onto the bed and smiled before closing her eyes and letting sleep consume her being for a while. 

"I was hoping to be awake when you arrived," Delphine said once she noticed Lorraine had woken up in the morning. "I realize we were not apart, but I think I missed you quite a bit." 

"You think?" Lorraine asked, an eyebrow quirked. Delphine nodded and Lorraine leaned towards the edge of the bed, where Delphine had been sitting. "Did you miss me or did you miss sex?" 

"I do not believe I can miss either without the other," Delphine whispered and Lorraine pulled Delphine onto her lap. Lorraine kissed Delphine's lips softly before kissing her neck, fingers slowly inching up her thighs. Delphine's breath hitched as Lorraine's fingers brushed against her underwear. "I mean, I wouldn't be in this position if not for us having sex." 

"You wouldn't be in this position if you'd become a poet... Or a rockstar." Lorraine lightly nipped at Delphine's collar bone as her finger dove inside of Delphine. Delphine's legs spread a bit so she was fully straddling Lorraine's lap as she pumped her fingers inside of her. There was a hunger in Lorraine's gaze, Delphine could tell that both of them had been wanting this for some time. Delphine had been blaming it on the stress of faking her own death and then fleeing to America, a country full of all sorts of spies and sketchy beings. Yet, she still did it for the prospect of being able to live her life with Lorraine, part of, if not the rest of it. As Lorraine added another finger, Delphine's grip on her shoulder tightened, keeping her steady as she began to move with Lorraine's hand. As Delphine got closer to the edge, Lorraine began to tease her just a bit more, drawing things out as much as she could. When she knew Delphine couldn't take it anymore, she stopped giving the younger woman exactly what it was she'd been wanting for at least a couple of days. "Although, I don't think you would have ended up in this room with me if you had went with the safe bets." 

"I do not think one would generally classify those as safe bets," Delphine panted and Lorraine chuckled at that. Lorraine kissed her softly, a way of secretly making sure the other woman was okay. When she pulled away the two of them sat there, Delphine in Lorraine's lap, their foreheads touching as Delphine recomposed herself. Lorraine might have argued that Delphine hadn't necessarily been composed to begin with from the wetness she'd discovered almost immediately into their quick sexual escapade. "I think it is my turn." 

"Eager, I like it," Lorraine husked and Delphine pushed onto her back. Lorraine hadn't changed out of the blouse and jeans she'd worn to the hotel, but she had gotten rid of the jacket she'd brought along, so that was one less layer that Delphine had to remove to get where she wanted. Delphine unbuttoned Lorraine's jeans and began to unbutton her shirt as well, but then she stopped halfway through. She got off of Lorraine's lap and walked over to the minibar, grabbing two tiny bottles of Stoli. "It's a bit early for that here love." 

"But it is not in Europe," Delphine said, almost like a whisper. She opened one of the bottles and handed it to Lorraine before opening her own. "To our safety and new beginnings." 

"To our safety and a new life," Lorraine toasted and they drank. It wasn't enough for anybody to really get drunk, but provided with the slightest buzz. Delphine went back to unbuttoned every button on Lorraine she could find and then she absentmindedly traced little patterns on Lorraine's stomach. Had they been together last night like Delphine had planned, this would have been a long and intimate moment, but it was not, so it was considerably more rushed than anything. Lorraine pulled Delphine in for a few kisses, more and more tongue with each one. Delphine moaned into Lorraine's mouth as her bottom lip was sucked into Lorraine's mouth and bitten lightly. Delphine ground her hips onto Lorraine a bit, using the distraction to move between Lorraine's legs, hands trailing down after her slowly. Lorraine's jeans were easily pulled down, exposing inch by inch of alabaster skin. After discarding her pants, Delphine removed Lorraine's underwear and felt a hand guide her head in between Lorraine's legs. 

Delphine's tongue gently ran from the edge of Lorraine's entrance up to her clit at agonizingly slow pace. Lorraine's fingers entangled themselves in Delphine's hair, pulling just a bit as Delphine circled Lorraine's clit before sucking it into her mouth. Delphine rested one hand on Lorraine's thigh and used the other to hold down Lorraine's hips as she licked back down to her entrance. Lorraine tensed as she awaited Delphine's tongue inside of her, but instead found herself counting the seconds before it actually happened. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._ With the fifth second, came a gasp that Lorraine would deny until her dying day and a moan from Delphine at the taste of Lorraine. As Delphine continued a steady pace of sliding her tongue inside and outside of Lorraine, she could feel Lorraine's walls tighten around her. With a final movement, everything seemed to collapse and cum pulsed out of her, dripping down Delphine's face. 

"I have missed that," Delphine said with a smirk. Lorraine pulled Delphine's shirt off and smiled as the French woman settled in her arms. There was something reassuring about having Delphine's warmth beside her that Lorraine couldn't place. She hadn't felt it with anybody else, nor could she imagine it possible. "We're going to have to leave soon won't we?" 

"Yes we will," Lorraine said, pulling Delphine closer to her. "We'll leave for Canada. I've got us a better set up there. We won't have to live in fear of being discovered there." 

"I am not afraid. I trust you," Delphine said and Lorraine kissed her temple. "Although, I will follow you to the ends of the Earth if you let me." 

"Something tells me that I wouldn't be able to tell you no," Lorraine said with a smile. 


End file.
